Disciplining Uzumaki
by BubbleGumExpress
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never thought in a million years that he would go from being pushed down a Well to the chosen mate of a pubescent Uzumaki.Life's funny like that. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disciplining Uzumaki

Chapter O**ne**

Forgive those who Trespass

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had thought that collecting water for his family would have been an easy enough task, but what he didn't expect was just how terribly wrong he would be.

The raven-haired teen stared up from the bottom of a well as the last bit of the light had disappeared right before his deep obsidian colored depths, by a large circular rock slab. The right side of his body was numb from the stunning jutsu, which was done by none other than his older brother Uchiha Itachi.

He could hear Itachi's sickening laughter, "I better go back and tell our parents that you won't be making it home for dinner," with that the older raven rushed off into the brush.

Sasuke cursed beneath his breath. He knew it was only a matter of time before Itachi tried to kill him.

Their father had done the same to their late uncle.

Now, here he was using the walls of the Well to keep his body afloat. If his brother had not used a stunning jutsu it would have been simple enough to get out.

At first it took Sasuke a minute to notice the bubbles rising to the surface from the other end of the Well. The raven knew if he found that breach he might just find freedom even in the darkness of the well he was unable to judge just how deep down the well went but he would have to take the risk.

Sucking in a large breath he dipped his head beneath the cool surface following the trail of bubbles. He had struggled swimming with only half of his body functioning properly.

Only a few feet down did Sasuke notice the bubbles were coming from an inch long gap between the cobblestone structures. This would be his first time ever attempting his Chidori submerged in water, but alas there was a first time for everything. With all the Chakra he could muster Sauske had focused his energy into his palm until it glowed an eerie blue and even though his Chidori was much weaker than normal he was able to breach through with one hard thrust of his fist. However, what the raven had failed to anticipated was the power of suction. The water plus one Uchiha had broken through the cobblestone reservoir.

When everything stop reeling and moving was when Sasuke sat up. Cautiously, he had clutched his paralyzed arm before climbing to his scandal clad feet. There in the distance he saw a cluster of vines blanketing a massive brick wall that stretched towards the heavens in powerful display.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sasuke turned in time to see two Shinobi wearing a dark green vest, smirking at him.

The raven vaguely thought what the hell had he just stumbled upon, as the two Chunin swooped into action.

* * *

Twelve year-old Uzumaki Naruto had slouched in his seat fighting the urge to flee.

Once again Hatake Kakashi showed the youth yet another potential match this time it was a woman who looked like she belong in a coffin. The elderly woman spun around giving the juvenile a good view of her shape before sending him a come hither kiss.

The twelve year old gagged.

Most villagers wanted the perks to being the mate of a vessel. They wanted the title, the wealth, and also a share of that unlimited chakra flow. Konoha had revered the youth for his sacrifice. He was selected at birth to harbor _Kyuubi-no-Kitsune_, so that the demon could stay attached to their realm and guard the village of Konoha and its powerful hidden scrolls.

It also helped that over the years the Village of the Hidden Leaf was believed by the other countries and Villages to be nothing more than a Myth or Legend. Since no one has ever seen it. Or live to tell the Tale.

"This is Ayame she's seventy six years old. Her spouse has currently passed away, so she's available and also she's a great grandmother of four," The Ashen-haired Shinobi announced before winking at the sun-kissed youth who was forced to sit there and go through all his selected engagements.

"Alright just stop Kakashi! I'm done. I can't sit through another one," the youth replied he then hopped out of the chair fully ready to run if need be. He had been at it for a total of three hours now.

Kakashi nodded before escorting the pouting elderly woman out of the boy's Japanese style manor.

/What's the matter Kit she's not to your liking? / Kyuubi's blooming voice had filled the blonde's head.

/Have you seen her!? She's ancient! /

/Don't be that way or are you saving yourself for someone special maybe a certain pink haired girl perhaps?/

The golden blonde blushed / what no! /

/Pity, I thought I sensed her Chakra signal outside/

Naruto perked up in his seat /really? /

/No not really/ then he heard the demon's mocking laughter.

/Sometimes I hate you/

Kyuubi didn't' respond.

Ayame and Kakashi didn't get very far. The paired had paused at the front steps as they saw a bunch of Village people beginning to gather in the center of Konoha.

Curiously, the blonde had poked his head between both adults, as the three watched the public spectacle that was taking place. Never had this happened before never had they **caught **an actual outsider.

Instinctively Naruto had jetted off even at both Kakashi and Ayame's protest.

The sun had beamed down harshly on alabaster flesh as Uchiha Sasuke was forced none too gently to his knees, by the same two shinobi who had found him. His arms were bound behind his back while his ankles were shackled, making it virtually impossible to escaped. It also didn't help that half his body was still stun. _So this is it_, nineteen year-old Sasuke wondered as a hand clenched tightly to the nape of his raven locks, forcing his head heavenwards. One minute he was collecting water the next he was going to be executed. Life was funny like that.

The shinobi that had yanked at his tender nape began to shout towards the fast growing crowd attracting villagers and fellow shinobi attention.

"We have found this intruder snooping near our boarders. We all know that our survival depends on Konoha going undetected throughout the years."

The crowd had erupted into shouts and panic-stricken yells to kill him they were scared. The shinobi clenching Sasuke's mane had tugged his head back more until it was literally hard to swallow. His Adam's apple had jutted out further than normal by this action.

By now Sasuke had clamped his inky black pools shut. If he were to die then hopefully it would be a swift one.

Just then he heard the crowd start to quiet down as the shouting began to turn into bewildered whispers. He could hear light footsteps approaching, so this must be his executioner the raven wondered and he drew near. Sasuke could feel the shadow of the other bathing body like the grim reaper itself. However, what had happened next was something Sasuke could have never conjured up not even in his wildest of dreams. He felt the sensation of slender finger tips cup his chin.

For some reason his sharpened senses started to scream at him that something was bridging the gap, and subconsciously he braced himself, for what? He did not know exactly and yet his eyes still remained firmly shut that was until something very strange happened. Without warning he felt light pressure of something soft and moist pressed against the corner of his mouth in dare he say a kiss? It sure had felt that way. He could hear the crowd that had come to see his public execution had all broke out into gasp at the scene.

Slowly, onyx colored orbs opened as the sensation and pressure on the corner of his mouth disconnected with the other individual's.

What he seen was a mop of golden-blonde hair and bright cobalt color hues' staring back at him, but this was all wrong those eyes belong to a very young looking face.

"I choose you," the boy that was kneeling down in front of him announced. He flashed Sasuke a bright cheesy smile on those sun-kissed features, before he was swiftly ushered away by two rather angry looking shinobi.

The blonde kept looking back at Sasuke until he disappeared completely into the thong of bodies.

Tsunade the Forth Hokage of Konoha was not convinced. She had an inkling Uzumaki Naruto would pull something like this.

Her mouth had drawn into a frowned at this announcement. _What is the brat playing at?_ However, she had reluctantly, mind you, signaled for her Shinobi to release the raven for death's clutches.

Tsunade knew as soon as Naruto had seen them dragging the raven-haired Shinobi and parading him down the village streets the youth would find some absurd way to save his life.

The youth had announced his declaration loud enough for Tsunade and the villagers to hear. So there was no doubting that.

* * *

Thankfully, Sasuke felt his head being released with a sharp jerk. He had escaped death a second time.

"You got off lucky boy," one of the shinobi grumbled.

* * *

Hopefully, everybody love the first Chapter R&R to let me know how I did :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disciplining Uzumaki

Chapter **Tw**o

Touch

* * *

His heart was throbbing.

/I don't understand why you would do something so rash and so stupid. Foolish boy/ growled the nine-tailed demon fox.

/It was the only way… They were going to kill him/ the blonde countered.

/That's how it should be Kit. Under no circumstances should an _outsider _know about this place! He doesn't belong here. We have kept this place a secret for a reason. /

Naruto scoffed / I know that! /

/ Well, just so you know this impulsive behavior of yours has consequences. You may not grasp it now because you are still too young to understand, but you will see Kit. Now you are bound by this. /

With that Naruto was harshly jerked from his mind link with Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, as he was hurriedly escorted by two shinobi. Kyuubi's words echoing eerily in the back of his mind. He chose to pay it no mind for now.

Tactfully, Kakashi had slipped in telling the two Chunin that he would take it from there. At first the two were taking aback for being ambushed, but they quickly recovered and respectfully bow before leaving.

"So that was some stunt you pulled," The silver-haired man stated with a mischievous glint in his one visible eye.

The blonde smirked, "Do you honestly believe I would have kept quiet otherwise."

"True, though you know now Tsunade is going to tear you a new one for outright disobedience," If Kakashi nose and mouth had not been covered then Naruto would have seen that smug grin on the man's pale features.

"I'm not afraid of Tsunade-baa-chan," He began to stretch before clasping both hands behind his head. He hoped this action would help hide his jitters.

Curiously, Naruto had stopped and directed his gaze behind himself at the group that seemed to have been growing even larger. He saw them escorting the raven haired shinobi in the opposite direction.

"No worries lover boy they won't harm him," Kakashi's softly tease thus gaining Naruto's full attention.

"Lover boy," he echoed as the bridge of his nose scrunched up.

"Well, he is your mate after all," This time Kakashi was studying the pre-teen face with a keen eye.

"I guess," The blonde said with a slight frown. It seemed like a change of topic was in store.

"Hey Kakashi race ya there," and with that the blonde had darted off in a beeline before hitting a hard corner.

Kakashi sighed. He had been in no mood to race. So leisurely he kept at his normal pace. He even whipped out his favorite novel _Ichi Ichi_ paradise. The platinum blonde was prepared to finish a new chapter that was until he realized his mistake the Hokage tower was straight ahead, also once he around the corner Naruto was nowhere in sight.

Once again the brat had played him.

_Why that little shit, _the silver haired man cursed as he began his search. Naruto may be clever but Kakashi's specialty was finding things.

* * *

Sasuke sat with his elbow's resting on his bent knees while his pale digits had been entwine together over the bridge of his nose he had been sitting in what appeared to be a dining room for what seemed like hours though it had only had been a few minutes.

He wasn't alone as another roll of shy giggles echoed from the other side of a rice paper door. Every now and then the door would slide open and two girls would poke their heads through to sneak a peek at him before giggling and retreating back.

Fortunately, the stunning jutsu had worn off by now. He was back to functioning at one hundred percent again.

He faulted the urge to use his _Katon-Kyuuka-no-jutsu_ on the girls. It might not go over so well with this village if he did so.

Abruptly the giggles ceased and he could hear the girls addressing someone by the named of Uzumaki-sama before he heard their hurry footsteps ebb away. Slowly, the rice paper door was pushed open with a lot more force than needed.

"Hello," greeted a sun-kissed golden blond .

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

At first, Sasuke had just observed the youth for a few moments before jerking his head to the side a sure sign that he wasn't interested.

Naruto had look chest fallen at the rejection. He stood there for a moment staring at his sandals unsure of what to do next.

Mentally Sasuke had groaned as he found himself replying to the youth, "Uchiha Sasuke." He could at least be civil to the brat who saved his life.

The blonde had recovered a little too quickly for Sasuke's likely.

"I'm actually not supposed to be here. Not until Tsunade-baa-chan finish interrogating you and they deem you safe," He shrugged, "but I just couldn't help myself. I'm a rebel. And you're the first real outsider. I have so many questions." The blonde had plopped down beside Sasuke not regarding his personal space at all.

Those bright cobalt orbs were transfixed on the older shinobi they also gleamed with unsheathed curiosity. The prodigy had leaned away from the blonde to create more space this had backfired because soon after the blonde was back to pressing against him again. Defeated Sasuke had sighed until a particular thought surfaced for a moment maybe he could get some answers of his own, "First answer my question." He paused to see if the blonde would protest but instead he was greeted with a brilliant smile and a nod. "Where am I?"

"Konoha Village of the Hidden Leaf," Naruto had answered in a matter-of-fact way he didn't even notice that the raven's eyes had winded even if it was only slightly, i_f this is in fact the actual Konoha then does that mean… No it couldn't be._

"Prove it," he spoke evenly.

Naruto face had changed somehow. He looked far more determine, and with that sudden drive the blond had moved from his spot until he was standing directly in front of the ebony haired Shinobi. Slowly he lifted his shirt up to reveal a sun-kissed abdominal region. At first Sasuke was confused by this odd move until he noticed the prominent tattoo that swirled around the blonde's navel. "I am Uzumaki Naruto the vessel of Kyuubi-No-Kitsune."

Subconsciously, Sasuke had reach out his pale digits hovering over the seal at first. Could this seal actually be real, in fact, he licked his lips as his breath began to bate. He pressed his palm flat on the pre-teen's washboard abdomen. The prodigy observed the seal too engrossed in his own endeavors, to regard the owner of this bizarre seal, or the fact that the blonde's face began to turn crimson. He started to knead the markings with the pads of his thumb, index, and middle finger this action making a faint tingle sensation course through each digit a fact that the seal was alive.

_So the Legend was true and I'm the first, _the raven thought.

However, Sasuke's probing was cut short as both heard the two servant girls addressing another right outside the door. Naruto had quickly pulled down his shirt and hid behind a wooden dressing that held some fine silverware just as the rice paper door was barged through by a woman with massive breast. She was accompanied by a girl around Sasuke's age her bubblegum pink hair had been tied back in a loose bun making her appear more mature. The girl had a hint of pink to her cheeks when their met and she slowly shifted her gaze to the floor below.

Sasuke had always been attractive fortunately for him or unfortunately he had inherited his looks from his mother, from her smooth ivory skin to her silky charcoal black tresses and eyes. He never failed in attracting attention were ever he went much to his annoyance.

The Uchiha had straightened up a bit more in his spot, as both women took a seat opposite of him.

The blonde haired matriarch had observed him with her deep honey colored gaze before she spoke,

"Let's get this straight I don't trust you."

Sasuke frowned. The feeling was mutual.

At this point the atmosphere had dropped a several degrees as both started to size the other up.

"I can't begin to phantom why Naruto would save you when he knows this put our Village at a great disadvantage."

She was powerful Sasuke would give her that but it took a lot to intimidate him_. _

_It's not like I ask for this._

"So here's the deal kid," She had leaned in making the slip in her neckline plunge further. Tsunade was aching for a drink right about now.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. You got that," she left no room for disagreements their gaze was firmly locked on one another, as she waited for him to comply. The bubblegum -haired girl, next to her, had started to fidget in her seat from the tension coursing off the two.

"Whatever," was his even responds and in return he was received a death glare.

"Alright smart ass what's your name and what Village are you from. Let's start off with that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I reside near the valley of the end I'm from no particular village." He made sure to keep his answer as vague as possible.

Tsunade wasn't convinced with that answer though she continued on with her questioning. She could sense that he was hiding something.

"Is there anymore of you? And will they be coming for you."

Sasuke had then smirked at that his brother most likely thought he was dead. Sasuke could only imagine what elaborate story he had come up with.

"No."

"How did you come to wind up outside our boarders?"

"I don't know. Last thing that happened was I had broken through the structure of a reservoir, and winded up here."

Even though his question weren't quite vague she still believed him. Tusnade had visibly relaxed though she was still on guard.

"How old are you Sasuke?" This question wasn't that necessary for the village she had asked this out of sheer curiosity.

"Nineteen."

Sasuke notice two different reactions from both women. One had given a sharp start while the other tried to cover up a soft smile behind her hand. Abruptly, the Hokage had risen to her feet she was ready to find Naruto and slap the hell out of him. Sasuke didn't want to see her go just yet he needed to know one more thing before she left. While he was say this his eyes had lingered on the blonde pressed against the dresser, "Why me?"

Tsunade had stared at him for a moment trying to find the right words when she found none was when she sighed and answered him as truthfully as possible, besides the Uchiha was going to find out eventually.

"That boy the one who saved you… Well he has chosen you to be his mate."

The pink-haired girl had gasp before camping both hands over her mouth and ducking her head.

Sasuke fist were shaking. She had to be joking! He never heard something so ludicrous in his life this Village had to have been cooped up too long to believe in that, "and if I refuse?"

It was Tsunade's turn to look smug, "You have no choice."

And with that she and her shadow started to head to the exit, but hen Tsunade had paused at the threshold and turned back to Sasuke with one last parting word.

"Oh I almost forgot you will be brought food and water and a change of clothes. You are not allowed to leave the manor just yet. But if you do try to leave I will hunt you down and I will kill you myself." And with that she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter T**hree

Responsibility

* * *

Once again Sasuke was alone with his blue eyed messiah.

The blonde had peeled himself from the fine china cabinet though his demeanor seemed more sedate than before.

"Did you mean what you said?" the blonde asked though he kept his eyes downcast at his feet that had turned inward. His lips had drawn into a straight line in what appeared to be thought.

This was absurd! Sasuke thought. He couldn't be someone's mate this was no Grim fairytale. This Village had to have been drinking way too much tainted well water. How old was the brat anyway, ten or eleven maybe?

"Every word," Sasuke felt the answer leaving his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

Something had engulfed Naruto's bronze features an emotion that Sasuke had yet to decipher.

The blonde's bright sapphire hues had taken on a cold calculating amber glow if that was possible.

_That's new_, the raven thought. This time those intense amber orbs had met pitch black depths before something very strange happened.

"I only said that to save your life," within seconds the bizarre moment between them was gone and the blonde looked like he was back to normal, though Sasuke had an inkling that the brat was not entirely truthful if that reaction alone was proof enough.

"I'm sorry that I put you in this predicament, but there was no other way. On the plus side you choose the right time to get caught! If you would have showed up a month earlier there would have been nothing I could do…" His voice had trailed off. The pre-teen sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the individual sitting across from him.

"What do you mean a month earlier?"

Naruto had once again plopped down next to Sasuke totally disregarding the Shinobi's personal space bubble.

"I'm supposed to choose a mate before the end of my third spring. If I don't then I won't get another chance."

Something definitely wasn't adding up to Sasuke. If it really was the his third spring then that would mean in retrospect the boy would only be three years old, but he did not appear to be three in fact nothing about this felt right.

Sensing the raven's confusion the blonde continued, "With each passing spring I grow rapidly until I hit the mature age of seventeen that is when my growth will slow down until it's virtually nonexistent."

"That doesn't sound fair," He raven had said this more to himself.

"I know but it's the price to pay to be a vessel. The older I get the more Kyuubi and I powers merge," Naruto had been staring transfixed at a piece of lent that was resting on his right knee.

"**What Naruto says is true."**

Both Sasuke and Naruto had jerked to their feet. They failed to sense the silver-haired Jonin that had slipped unnoticed inside the dining area.

"Oy, took you long enough to find me old man. You're getting rusty in your old age."

The silver haired Shinobi chuckled at the insult. The Jonin was use to the blonde and his joking. He had practically raised the blonde.

"Naruto I need a word with your _mate _alone. You should go and find Tsunade before you get yourself in even deeper shit." Even though Kakashi's tone seemed causal enough Naruto knew better.

"Awh, alright…." The blonde looked put out but he gradually moved towards the exit.

"What part of Tsunade is looking for you that you don't get?"

"Find I'm going!" Naruto had given both of them one glance before sticking his tongue out and leaving.

Typical Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

"Lady lucky must be smiling down upon you," Kakashi said this with genuine mirth.

"I like to beg differ." There was something about this man that made Sasuke uneasy, first off why was 90 percent of his face covered?

"There will be a special place in hell for you."

Sasuke's brows had knit he wasn't expected that.

"I don't understand-"

"If you think you can take advantage of Naruto. Whatever self-respect you have as a man will make you hold off on any advances."

"What!?"

He couldn't believe what this silver-haired asshole.

"You know as in sex-"

"I know what you mean! I'm not some sick bastard."

Kakashi had paused this conversation was amusing enough seeing this boy sweat.

"Just remember there will be a special place in hell just for you."

* * *

Naruto had found Tsunade nose deep in a bottle of sake. Her cheeks were flushed from the warm alcoholic beverage that most likely impaired her senses. Fortunately, for him so just in case she chose to start chucking things at him. He knew she would be hidden away from view in her tower.

"Tsunade-baa-chan you were looking for me?"

The attractive blonde had grimaced at the nickname.

"Took you long enough brat… did you have fun flat out disobeying me," She had said this while taking a huge swig of her sake cup, before slamming it hard on her wooden desk.

"I should have had you bound and gagged to your bed…" Naruto wondered if she had been thinking out loud just then.

"You know Naruto that this outsider is going to betray all of us someday. You just had to have gone off and saved him."

The blonde knew she would only drink like this when she was stressed.

"Then it will be my responsibility." He had said this with both fist balled.

"You damn right it is! Baka baka baka."

"I think it's time for a change we have been closed off from the outside world for too long-"

She had tossed her sake cup at him but failed miserable and wind up hitting the door behind him.

"I thought you had more common sense then this Naruto! If anyone was to get a hold of these hidden scrolls the world as we know it will fall to pieces. No one will be safe."

Both blondes had locked eyes sapphire blue exchanged with warm honey. Naruto sighed there was no use in trying to get her to listen. She was too set in her way.

"You're right…" He said this as he left her to her precious sake.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you all for the support! It brings me great pleasure to know that people actually enjoy my story ;D and no worries TS will be updated son enough.


End file.
